Regrets Collect Like Old Friends swedish
by vskarlsson
Summary: När han reser in i det förflutna, finner Draco Malfoy sig själv i sin elva år gamla kropp med alla sina minnen från de senaste sjutton åren. Med hjälp av denna kunskap ska han ändra framtiden. Hans första uppdrag: Bli vän med Harry Potter. Bok ett i serien Rewritten in Time. Originalet Regrets Collect Like Old Friends är skriven av Scotland Evander. Jag har endast översatt.
1. Prolog: In i det förflutna

**Disclaimer:** Jag har endast översatt historien. Innehållet tillhör Scotland Evander och J. .

Ber i förhand om ursäkt för något enstaka stavfel som kan dyka upp. Snälla säg till mig om du hittar något stavfel eller om det är något som inte riktigt är sammanhängande eller rörigt så storyn blir så bra som möjligt.

Angående rubriken så hittade/kom jag inte på någon med samma innebörd. Regrets Collect Like Old Friends är en mening i en låt (Shake It Out-Florence and The Machine) och betyder något i stil med: _Ånger kommer ofta från en persons värsta minnen - denna person har varit hemsökt utav dessa ångerkänslor under så lång tid så att de har blivit lika välbekanta som gamla vänner är._

* * *

Katastrofer hade hänt förut. Historien var fylld utav dem. Man skulle lära sig utav sina misstag, men ännu tyckte Draco att hans situation bara upprepades, han blev inte klokare utav den.

Det borde vara självklart för Draco, att istället för att vilja vara som hans far, borde han ha lärt sig genom hans fars val och inte följa hans fotspår.

Draco skulle ha litat på sin magkänsla om att bli Dödsätare, hans magkänslor om att Mörkrets Herre i själva verket var en psykopat. Men Draco hade varit rädd. Han var rädd.

När han tittar bakåt i tiden blir han så förlägen över hans beteende till den grad att inte ens vill fortsätta leva. Han var en Slytherin, så det var meningen att han skulle vara listig, slug och ambitiös. Draco skulle vara framgångsrik och han skulle avundas i hela landet.

Men han var inte bättre än en husalf och han var så rädd så att han inte visste vad. Det gågna året hade varit det värsta året i hans liv. De två senaste somrarna hade varit dystra, han hade levt i rädsla för att bli förbannad, det var som en smärta man inte kunde stoppa. Tid saktade ner för att sedan rusa upp igen runt honom och folk fortsatte att dö.

På hans arm var Mörkrets Märke en påminnelse om att han var någons slav. Det var vad han var, för alltid märkt som en slav. Mörkrets Herre var inte nådig och han var inte snäll, han var inte ens mänsklig så vitt som Draco visste.

Draco var trött på att vara rädd. Han försökte att se slutet och det var allt han såg: slutet. Om Mörkrets Herre vann det idiotiska kriget skulle hans familj köras i fördärvet på grund av mannens alla krav och nycker. De hade alla redan förlorat på grund utav bristerna hos Lucius när han skulle ta profetian, hos Dracos oförmåga att döda Dumledore och slutligen efter att den Gyllene Trion lyckades fly. De stulna sakerna från Bellatrixs familjs valv var droppen.

Draco torkade bort blodet från sin mun när han klättrade genom en dold dörröppning. Han hade varit på liten hårsmån från att bli dödad utav några Dödsätare. Slutligen hade en utav dem förstått att han var på deras sida och tog honom med sig istället.

Bara för att senare slå till honom. Den personen lät olycksbådande likt Ron Weasley, även om det inte fanns något rött hår i sikte.

Om den andra sidan vann skulle hans familj straffas, föras till Azkaban för sina brott. Det fanns inga sätt att förneka att de var Dödsätare.

Det var slutet för alla Malfoys, något som inte passade Draco särskilt bra, tillsammans med alla hans andra synder. Det stod klart för honom nu, klart som vatten, vad han borde ha gjort, vad som bör göras. Han hade redan känt att han borde göra det när han hittat den lilla lådan när han lagade skåpet förra året, men då hade han varit för rädd.

Striden rasade allt mer i entrén allt eftersom mer Dödsätare rusade in i slottet. Om något, Draco verkligen inte ville, så var det att Mörkrets Herre skulle vinna. När han rundade dueller upptäckte han Atlanta Black. Han stelnade till. Han hade glömt att hon hade hoppat ur Vid-Behov-Rummet med Ginny Weasley när Potter tvingade de båda ut ur det. Hon skickade förbannelse efter förbannelse, ett uttryck av våldsamhet fanns i hennes ansikte.

Hon var skrämmande lik hans moster Bellatrix.

Han hatade det, när hon såg så... Black-aktig ut.

Genom att se henne så här bestämde han sig.

Tiden var inte något man bråkade med. Det var en lag skrivet på svart och vitt i den magiska världen. Men nu skulle Draco Malfoy göra det. Han sprang genom salar, duckade undan för besvärjelser och trollformler från både höger och vänster. Han hade förlorat sin mors trollstav i elden som Crabbe hade frammanat i Vid-Behov-Rummet (Potter hade Dracos egentliga trollstav). Konstigt var det allt, att han inte brydde sig. Slutet var allt han kunde se. Inom några timmar från och med nu, skulle denna verklighet inte finnas längre. Han skulle skapa en ny.

Draco hade bestämt sig.

Allt han behövde göra var att dricka upp innehållet i flaskorna, läsa besvärjelserna på pappret och välja en tidpunkt att gå tillbaka till. Den enda anledningen till att han inte hade gjort detta i nuläget, var för att han ett dumt ögonblick såg ett sätt som kunde hjälpa han och hans familj från att falla från nåden: få allt Potter var ute efter före Potter själv fick det. Det var någon slags krona eller något i den stilen.

Han hade misslyckats. Han hade förlorat Crabbe. Även om han aldrig hade uppskattat Crabbes sällskap så värst mycket så kändes det som att han hade förlorat en del han inte varit medveten om att han behövt.

"Ni har kämpat tappert" Den kalla rösten slet genom skolan, genljöd genom väggar och golv. Draco rös. "Lord Voldemort vet hur man värdesätter tapperhet".

Lögner. Mörkrets Herre värderar ingenting annat förutom sig själv och sina handlingar. Draco tryckte sig tätt mot väggen.

"Men ni har lidit stora förluster. Om ni fortsätter att stå emot kommer ni alla att dö. En efter en. Jag vill inte att detta ska ske. Varje droppe magiskt blod som spills är en förlust."

Lögner. Lögner. Lögner.

Draco slöt ögonen och såg det senaste året passera med en rusande fart bakom hans ögonlock. Elever blev slagna, mugglarfödda dödade. Av ingen anledning alls förutom att de var annorlunda.

Draco förstod det nu, han hade bara inte varit tillräckligt modig nog för att erkänna det. Tillräckligt modig för att dricka innehållet i flaskorna som han bryggt och uttala besvärjelserna från pappret i lådan han hittat när han försökte fixa skåpet. Försvinnandeskåpet, hur han önskade att han aldrig hade lagat det. Hur mycket han hade trott att Dumbledore var en knäpp idiot, men den gamle kunde duellera och Mörkrets Herre fruktade honom.

Om Dumbledore levde, skulle inget utav detta hända.

"Jag befaller mina styrkor att retirera omedelbart. Du har en timme på dig. Begrav era döda med värdighet. Vårda era skadade."

Mörkrets Herre när på hotade Harry Potter direkt, skyllde honom för alla deras dödsfall och gav honom en timme på sig att möta honom i skogen.

Harry skulle offra sig själv. Draco öppnade sina ögon. Hans hand flög till hans vänstra ficka och slet ut en utav flaskorna. Han hade dem alltid på sig sen han hade bryggt dem under sommaren. Han öppnade och drack upp innehållet i den första. Han frös till inombords. Han kunde höra människor gå förbi honom och en onaturlig tystnad föll. Det var tio minuter innan han kunde dricka upp nästa. Han började röra på benen och gick som i dimma. Han sköt väv åt sidan med handen och klev in i slottets entré. Så som han gjorde, såg han att Potter, Granger och Weasley gick in, tittandes omkring sig. De såg bekymrade ut, mest utav allt Potter.

Han skulle göra det. Han skulle överlämna sig själv.

Mörkrets Herre skulle vinna, för han skulle aldrig hålla sitt löfte om att låta de andra leva. Alla som motsatte sig honom skulle dö.

Alla som stod på hans sida skulle dö.

Draco smög omkring, betraktade trion som gick in i Stora Salen. Han kröp ner för trappan, han hade aldrig varit såhär orolig förut. Han var tvungen att veta om Atlanta fortfarande levde. Han hade ingen aning om vad hon gjorde här, men har var tvungen att veta hur hon mådde.

Potter stannade upp, vacklade hastigt bakåt. Han vände sig skarpt om och sprang rätt mot Draco som slängde sig mot sidan. Potter fortsatte springa utan att ta en minsta notis om det, han höll krampaktigt om något i handen.

Potter skulle offra sig själv.

Draco ställde sig i dörröppningen, tittade på de döda som låg uppradade på golvet. Direkt fick han syn på hennes mörka huvud och hennes ljusa kläder. De var inte lika ljusa som de var när han först såg henne komma ut från Vid-Behov-Rummet med Ginny Weasley men de var fortfarande ganska... ljusa.

Hon satt vid fötterna vid två kroppar, tårar rann nerför hennes kinder, den tomma blicken målade hennes ansiktdrag. Han hade aldrig sett henne så.. så... död ut innan. Han behövde inte titta länge innan han såg vems kroppar de tillhörde, den konstiga Auroren med rosa hår och Remus Lupin. Hon levde. Snabbt vände han sig om och gick åt samma håll som Potter hade gjort för några minuter sedan. Så snart han nått toppen utav trappan drack han upp innehållet i den andra flaskan. Han hade trettio minuter kvar innan han var tvungen att ta den sista. Den timmarsgränsen skulle uppgå vid den tidpunkt då det var dags att avsluta det här.

"Draco?"

Han tittade bort på Atlanta: hans före detta vän. Den som han hade övergett, och lämnat kvar. Allt för Mörkrets Herre. Hon var fläckad utav varulvsblod, även om två olika familjers blod flöt i hennes ådror.

Han vände sig om och sprang, vetandes att hon skulle följa efter. Men han behövde komma någonstans där hon inte skulle kunna hitta honom. Han sprang, men kom inte särskilt långt innan han blev knuffad till marken. Atlanta satt på hans rygg.

"Snälla! Du kan byta sida! Han kommer att döda dig!" vädjade Atlanta. "Draco, jag vet att du inte är en mördare."

Dumbledore hade sagt samma sak till honom.

Dumbledore var död. Remus Lupin var död. Sirius Black var död. Siria Black hade blivit mördad efter att ha förvandlats till en varulv. Även Circe Hilderbatch var död. Voldemort hade dödat honom förra sommaren för att ha vägrat göra någonting som Voldemort hade beordrat. Listan över de döda växte för varje minut som gick. Allt pågrund utav en maktlysten man som fruktade mörker och död.

Draco funderade en stund på att stanna och låta sig själv att gå tillbaka, men han ändrade sig snabbt igen. Han var tvungen att gå undan, han behövde vara ensam när han gjorde vad han skulle göra. En del utav honom ville inte att någon skulle veta att han skulle gå ut och rädda människor. Vem visste att Draco Malfoy skulle ut och rädda människor? Det var Potters område. Draco brukade rädda sitt eget skinn.

Han reste på sig lite och knuffade av Atlanta från sin rygg. Utan att titta bakåt hoppade han upp på fötter och tog sats. Atlanta fångade honom lätt och tog tag i hans underarm och vände hans ansikte mot hennes. Även fast hans tatuering inte gjorde ont försökte han fortfarande att rycka sig undan med ett väsande, men att ha en liten del utav varulv i sig var en superstyrka för någon som var så tunn och skör som hon. Hennes långa fingrar slöt sig hårdare kring hans arm och hon ryckte honom framåt, mot henne.

"Du tror inte," sa Atlanta mjukt.

"Det gör jag inte," andades Draco som sa sanningen högt för första gången.

Han vågade inte titta på henne.

"Så, följ med mig," sa Atlanta mjukt, som fortfarande vägrade släppa hans arm.

Dracos ögon gled mot henne, mot hennes fötter. Hon bar sandaler och hennes fötter var täckta av blod och stenspillror från slottet. Mot hennes ben som var bara, hon hade på sig shorts av någon okänd anledning. De var täckta utav ännu mer smuts, repor och blod. Hans blick gled uppåt tills den stannade vid hennes axlar. Hon var klädd i det som tidigare varit en grön t-shirt. Den var nu också blodig och smutsig, så den verkade mer gråaktig. Hennes mörka korpsvarta hår lockade sig vilt överallt runt hennes axlar med bitar utav slottsspillror i sig. Slutligen såg han upp.

Hennes ansikte var bittert och hon hade ett sår över kinden som såg ganska hemskt ut. Men de lysande, konstigt gula ögonen glittrade i det svagbelysta bakgrunden med stolthet. De var i dem som Draco slutligen sett vem han egentligen var: inte hans far.

"Varför är du klädd sådär?" hörde Draco sig själv fråga.

Atlanta flinade. "Du vet att jag föredrar mugglarkläder."

Draco fnös.

"Jag slår vad om att din mamma är orolig" förmanade Atlanta som slet blicken från Dracos ansikte. Hon tog tag i hans svedda kläder, de hade strimmor utav damm och smuts. Hon rynkade på pannan lite.

"Har du din trollstav?"

Hon hade sin i ett fast grepp i handen.

"Jag förlorade den."

Detta oroade henne. Draco kände att tiden ändrades, drog sig omkring honom. Det var en udda känsla. Saker blev ljusare, sedan mörkare. Bredare och kortare. Atlanta klev in och ut ur fokus, talade i ena stunden i en långsam sydling dialekt, sedan snabbt och gällt.

Drycken gjorde någonting med honom.

"Draco?" frågade Atlanta, som märkte att han till synes inte var sig själv.

"Atlanta! Atlanta!"

Draco utnyttjade hennes distraktion och slet sin arm ur hennes grepp. Han såg tvillingarna hon brukade hänga med komma runt bortom hörnet. Båda var blåögda och hade sandblondt hår, precis som en Hilderbatch skulle se ut. De var båda äckligt rena.

"Alla gångar är stängda!" skrek en utav dem.

"Vi har transfererat oss hit," sade den till höger, som såg ganska belåten ut.

"Vi har letat efter dig. Du har så mycket problem," sade den till vänster. Han gav Draco en ondskefull blick.

De hette Remus och Romulus. Draco var aldrig med dem så han skulle aldrig kunna skilja dem åt.

"Varför är ni här?" frågade Atlanta, hon lät förvirrad. "Kommer inte ni också att få problem?"

"Tja" sade en och körde en hand genom håret samtidigt som han sneglade på Atlanta. "Men, vi kom efter dig. Vi visste inte vart vi skulle. Vi stack till huset i London, med det var tomt. Genomsökt. Vi hörde meddelandet, så vi skyndade oss hit. Vart har du varit? Var är Remus?"

Atlanta lät sig undslippa en kvävd flämtning, men ingen utav tvillingarna märkte den.

"Precis här," skämtade den till vänster, föste håret ur ögonen med en huvudgest. Romulus slog till honom på axeln. De två började gräla om något och de märkte inte att Atlantas ögon fylldes med tårar vid omnämnandet av hennes biologiska far.

Det var dags att gå.

"Hejdå," viskade han i Atlantas öra innan han sprang iväg nerför korridoren.

Han kunde höra henne vända sig om och börja följa efter honom, men tvilligarna gjorde vad han hade förväntat sig att de skulle göra: hålla tillbaka henne.

"MALFOY!" skrek hon.

Draco sladdade runt hörnet. Han sprang tills benen inte orkade bära honom längre. Han föll till marken, snabbt tog han tag i den sista, återstående flaskan. Han ryckte ut pappret och pressade sig själv mot väggen i den tomma korridoren. Inga steg följde honom, men han hörde Atlanta slåss med tvillingarna. Det lät mycket långt borta. Han tog några djupa andetag. Stunden var inne. Han öppnade ögonen och det var nästan som om att det var ett larm som berättade för honom att ta nästa dos. Hela världen var upp och ner, men han satt kvar på golvet.

Genom att dra av korken drack han upp den sista vidriga drycken. Han kände ingenting, men världen rättade till sig. Han såg till att han verkligen var ensam och började läsa besvärjelsen högt medans han tänkte på sin elfte födelsedag. Elva var fortfarande ungt nog för att han skulle kunna ändra på vem han var, ändra på hur saker och ting blev och han var inte alltför ung för att verka som om att han agerade moget för sin ålder.

"MALFOY!"

Draco öppnade hastigt ögonen, men såg ingen.

Ingen tilläts att ändra tiden. Det var lagen. Draco kanske inte var den utvalde, men han kände till saker. Han var listig, slug och något ambitiös. Han kanske inte hade alla bitarna, men nog var han säker på att han skulle ta sitt sjutton år gamla huvud tillbaka till sitt elva år gamla huvud och ändra på saker.

Inflytande, det var vad hans far sade var viktigt. Inflytande, pengar och makt.

Släkten Malfoy hade inget utav det för tillfället.

Han kände ett slag i huvudet och en brännande smärta. Hans knän vek sig precis när han hörde Lord Voldemort meddela hela skolan, "Harry Potter är död."

Och världen blev svart, med ett sista skrik.

"MALFOY!"

* * *

**A/N:** Tack för att du läste, skicka gärna en review om vad du tyckte. Skulle betyda väldigt mycket!


	2. Sprängd in i det förflutna

**Disclaimer:** Allt tillhör Scotland Evander och J.K Rowling. Jag har endast översatt.

Ber i förhand om ursäkt för något enstaka stavfel som kan dyka upp. Snälla säg till mig om du hittar något stavfel eller om det är något som inte riktigt är sammanhängande eller rörigt så storyn kan bli så bra som möjligt.

* * *

Tiden var inte en rak linje. Atlanta hade lärt honom det. Hon kallade den vinglig. Tiden vinglade runt. Hon visste en massa saker som Draco aldrig hade hört talas om, mestadels Mugglarsaker, så han brukade inte lyssna så värst noga.

Men nu önskar han att han skulle ha lyssnat närmare på hennes galna teorier. Det enda han visste om tidsresor var att ett: det han hade gjort var olagligt. Två: du kan inte ändra tiden, därmed var det han hade planerat inte en så imponerande idé.

Smärtan i huvudet var värre än när Mörkrets Herre hade honom under Cruciatus förbannelsen. Han tryckte sina händer mot sitt huvud och kände något som påminde om att glida iväg. Smärtan fortsatte, men han kände ingenting alls. Han svävade, drev genom intet. En malström utav visioner, bilder och tankar hade stigit in i hans huvud, för snabbt för honom för honom att ens få chansen bearbeta dem. Men han uppfattade vissa glimtar. Det var hans liv, som blinkade förbi baklänges.

Hans liv var inte något speciellt, tragiskt nog.

Sen upphörde allt och det blev mörkt. Han kunde inte andas. Det var någonting tungt på hans bröstkorg som begränsade hans andning. Och det rörde på sig.

"Miss Siri, gå av Mäster Draco!" bannade en tjock sydlig dialekt långt bortifrån.

Vem i helsike var Siri?

"Draaaaaaaco! Gå upp!" ljöd en annan röst, med en liten brytning. Den var inte lika tjock som den första.

De var båda amerikanska dialekter. Inte engelska.

Dracos ögon flög upp.

Atlanta Black satt på honom. Hon log stort när hon märkte att han hade öppnat sina ögon. Draco upptäckte att nu kunde han inte andas eftersom hon såg så ung ut. Han studerade hennes ansikte, med de bärnstensfärgade ögonen, så olika de vanliga Black-ögonen. Hennes näsa var också lite märklig, eftersom det var en udda kombination utav Remus Lupins näsa och den aristokratiska Black-näsan.

Hur hade han missat det innan? Det var solklart att hon var släkt med Lupin.

Varför såg hon så ung ut? Vart var han?

"Miss Siri," bannade den första rösten.

Vem var Siri?

Atlanta hoppade plötsligt av från honom och trycket på Dracos bröstkorg försvann. Flämtande och kippande efter luft, rullade Draco hur sägen (hur hamnade han i sängen?) och föll till golvet med en duns. Han såg sig omkring och undrade var denna Siri uppehöll sig och hur han hade hamnat i sitt sovrum.

"Draco," sade Atlanta långsamt och utdraget. "Vad är det för fel?"

Hon lät rolig med. Hennes röst var väldigt gäll.

Draco drog sig upp till en knästående ställning. Det fanns bara en husalf och Atlanta i rummet.

"Ursäkta mig?"

Oj. Han röst var lite gäll den med. Han kvävde lusten att skrika.

"Zhulong, vad är fel?"

Atlanta föll ned på knä bredvid honom och placerade en liten hand på hans rygg. Känslor svämmade över inom honom. Hon hade inte kallat honom för Zhulong på flera år. Tja, inte sedan han berättade för henne att han tyckte det kinesiska smeknamnet var dumt och under hans egen värdighet.

"Mäster Draco, är du säker på att du är okej?"

Hans ögon blev stora när Husalfen visade sitt ansikte i Dracos synfält, tillsynes ganska orolig.

"Sookie!"

"Åh, bra, Mäster minns åtminstonde vem Sookie är" sade husalfen och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

Sookie tyckte inte om honom Mest för att han var en oförskämd snorunge som behandlade henne som ohyra. Hon var en tjänare.

Vänta lite, varför kallade Sookie Atlanta för Siri? Hon hade alltid kallat henne Lanty.

"Sookie!" Atlanta hade dragit sig undan.

"Fröken Siri, jag sade att vi inte skulle vara här före nio."

"Klockan är tre på morgonen!" skrek Draco som försökte att ta sig till sina egna fötter när han hörde ett poff.

"Ja, jag ville väcka dig," medgav Atlanta som såg lite blyg ut. Hon tog några steg ifrån honom. Hon var fortfarande i sina nattliga saker, hennes hår var rullat i trasor för att hjälpa hennes hår att bilda lockar.

Långsamt lyfte Draco upp sin vänstra arm, och drog bak ärmen. Det fanns inget Märke, men han kom tydligt ihåg att det hade funnits ett där. Draco verkade också vara mycket kortare än vanligt.

Drycken måste ha funkat. Han mindes fortfarande allt från de senaste sjutton åren. Draco rynkade pannan och insåg att han också verkade komma ihåg en hel del saker som han var säker på aldrig hade hänt förut.

Med rynkad panna stirrade Draco på Atlanta.

"Kom du för att säga grattis på födelsedagen?"

"Ja, du är elva idag!" utropade Atlanta och slängde ut med armarna. "Du får åka till Hogwarts i år!"

Det här hade inte hänt. Vid det här laget i sitt liv hade han drivit bort sin barndoms lekkamrat. Hans far gillade inte Atlanta, han tänkte att hon inte var en korrekt renblodig, en riktig häxa eller en riktigt Black - på grund utav att hon är amerikan. När Draco var sju år, efter att han hört att hennes verkliga far var Remus Lupin, var hans far ytterligare äcklad utav att flickan hade umgåtts med familjen.

På sin elfte födelsedag, hade han blivit väckt utav Dobby vid normal tid. Inte klockan tre på morgonen.

Draco kände lätt panik. Hade han rest tillbaka i tiden eller någon annanstans med alla tillsammans?

"Miss Siri, vi måste gå tillbaka" sade Sookie släpigt och kollade på Dobby, Malfoys husalf var trött.

När hade Dobby kommit! Dobby levde! Och han var fortfarande deras husalf.

Draco hade ingen aning varför detta faktum upprymde honom så mycket. Kanske var det en bieffekt utav tidsresor?

"Lillherren?" frågade Dobby och såg rädd ut. Hans stora ögon rusade över hela rummet.

"Ja, Zhu. Grattis på födelsedagen!" ropade Atlanta och ställde ett inslaget paket på hans säng. "Jag lämnar det här med dig. Jag måste gå och lägga mig."

Hon skuttade bort till Sookie, log och klappade Dobby på huvudet. Sookie tog Atlantas hand och de var borta med en liten smäll.

"Det fungerade" muttrade Draco och stirrade på sina små händer.

Han tog en stund på sig för att samla sig medans Dobby tvinnade samman sina händer. Draco hoppade upp på fötterna och sprang till fönstret. Herrgårdens marker var höljt i mörker, men det såg likadant ut som vanligt. Snabbt började Draco gå igenom någonting på sitt skrivbord. Om man är tio har man inga dokument eller någonting med viktig information. Han rynkade pannan och vände sig till Dobby.

"Hämta de viktigaste Daily Prophets från de senaste tio åren till mig."

Med en smäll var Dobby borta. Draco vandrade fram och tillbaka i ungefär tjugo minuter innan Dobby kom tillbaka, hållandes i en bunt med gamla papper. Draco gick igenom dem och drog en suck utav lättnad. Alla viktiga saker hade hänt. Även de tråkigaste sakerna hade hänt. Ingenting hade förändrats, förutom några utav hans mer personliga minnen, men världen var densamma. Draco fylldes utav glädje, han tog tag i alfen och började skaka honom.

"Det fungerade Dobby!"

"Dobby glädjs!" pep alfen som inte såg det minsta glad ut.

Draco lät honom gå och satte sig på sin säng.

Det fungerade. Voldemort var endast en skugga utav sitt forna jag, Harry Potter bodde fortfarande med de där mugglarna och han skulle ändå börja på Hogwarts. Helvete, Harry Potter levde. Sirius Black var i Azkaban, men han andades åtminstone. Bellatrix var också fortfarande i fängelset, tillsammans med alla de andra galna Dödsätarna.

Oh! Remus Lupin levde också. Fan, om Dracos nya, något luddiga minnen var något att gå efter så hade Lupin ett bättre liv i denna tidslinje. Circe Hilderbatch, kvinnan som för tillfället tog hand om Atlanta som om hon var hennes egen levde också. Även Dumbledore levde.

"Lysande" andades Draco.

* * *

**A/N: **Tog lite längre tid än vad jag räknat att publicera detta kapitel, självklart så skyller jag på skolan. Nu innan betygsättningen har jag väldigt mycket prov så har knappast haft tid för att starta datorn. Men jag lovar, håller redan på med nästa kapitel.

Tack så jättemycket för reviewsen, uppskattar dem verkligen!

Och tack swedishvamplover för att du följer!


	3. Novation i nya minnen

**Disclaimer: **Fanficen tillhör Scotland Evander, jag har endast översatt. Karaktärer och omgivningar ni känner igen från Harry Potter tillhör JK Rowling.

* * *

Det tog ungefär en vecka för Draco att gå igenom sina nya minnen. Det var lätt att hitta dem i hans välorganiserade sinne, eftersom de alla verkade vara på samma plats i hans huvud. Och de hade någonting med Atlanta att göra.

Förbryllad lät Draco sig själv att dröja sig kvar vid sina nya minnen och undra varför hans liv med Atlanta hade ändrats på grund utav hans tidsresa. Hon hade uppfört sig som samma flicka han hade känt under sitt födelsedagsväckande, men efter att ha gått igenom sina minnen, visste han att hon inte var samma tjej. Om något saknade hon färg, i brist på bättre formulering för hennes unika syn på världen. Även om hon fortfarande inte kunde mäta sig mot, säg Luna Lovegood, var Atlanta forfarande ganska konstig.

Och kallades ofta för Siri av någon anledning.

Hans första nya minne av Atlanta var när han träffade henne på ett café i Paris när han var runt fyra år gammal. Hon gick fram till honom och började prata med honom utan att presentera sig själv.

"Du har fint hår," sade hon släpigt med hennes långsamma dialekt, som hade en antydan till brittiskt. " Det är nästan vitt, men du är liten."

"Jag är inte liten," hade Draco snäst.

Hon hade rynkat pannan. "Du är mindre än Mr. Remus".

Draco hade nästan fastnat med näsan i vädret, men hade plötsligt hört någon ropa på flickan.

"Siri! Siri!"

Flickan hade vänt på huvudet och tittat bakom sig.

"Här borta Mr. Remus!"

Draco blev chockad när han insåg att han hade känt Remus Lupin sedan han var fyra. I hans första förflutna med Atlanta hade han inte träffat Lupin förrän han dök upp för att lära ut Försvar Mot Svartkonster under Dracos tredje år på Hogwarts. Det var inte förrän han var sexton som han äntligen kunde sammanställa att Atlantas handledare, Mr. Remus i själva verket var samma person som tidigare hade varit hans försvarslärare.

Lupin hade kommit klivandes över gatan för att möta dem på cafeét. Draco märkte, när han hade sett minnet i sin fars minnesåll sent en kväll, att Lupin hade rynkat på pannan lite när han hade upptäckt att Draco satt vid ett cafébord ensam. Lupin var också mycket bättre klädd än vad Draco någonsin hade sett honom vara. Hans kläder var inte lappade för slitet. Han såg också friskare ut.

"Han har fint hår," hade Atlanta sagt till Lupin med ett stort leende.

"Har du presenterat dig själv?"

Atlanta såg lite blyg ut och vände sig till Draco och sade: "Jag heter Atlanta Black. Eller Siri. Men det är bara Mr. Remus som kallar mig det. Och Sookie."

Hon pratade bra för att vara tre år gammal. Draco kom ihåg det tydligt.

Dracos mamma hade dykt upp en stund senare, hon hade rynkat pannan mycket när hon såg Lupin och Atlanta. Istället för att ta ett sort tycke Atlanta omedelbart, som hon hade gjort i Dracos primära minne utav hans förra liv, hade Narcissa Malfoy sett äcklat ner på Atlanta när hon hade presenterat sig för Atlanta, som hade vilt hår och var klädd i Mugglarkläder istället för trollkarlskläder. Draco kände också att hans mor ogillade det faktum att Blackfamiljen hade anställt Lupin som handledar/barnskötar kombination för barnet. Efter några stela kommentarer hade Lupin fört iväg Atlanta.

Atlanta hade vänt sig om flera för att försöka fånga Dracos blick. Till slut vinkade hon innan Lupin slängde upp henne på sina axlar och försvann in i folkmassan.

De närmaste timmarna hade hans mamma klagat över barnet och tyckte att det var opassande att Circe Hilderbatch, en världsberömd Trolldrycksälskare, hade döpt barnet efter hennes kusins hemska vän och hyrt Lupin.

Till den fyra år gamla Draco spelade inte detta någon roll. Till den sjutton år gamla Draco spelade det inte heller någon roll. Medans Draco aldrig hade vetat varför Atlanta var döpt till det hon var, hade han varit omedveten om att en annan Atlanta Black fanns och att hans mor hade känt den andra Atlanta Black.

Det var ett annat minne som tycktes sticka ut ur mängden och det utspelades när Draco var ungefär fem år gammal. Under hans senaste besök i familjen Blacks radhus i London innan hans stora moster dog, hade han upptäckt några tidningsurklipp när han snokade i biblioteket. Hans fem år gamla jag hade knappt lagt märke till det, men den sjutton år gamla Draco hade fäst stor uppmärksamhet vid den.

Flickan på bilden i tidningsurklippet såg inte ut som hans Atlanta. Men hon var lik. Riktigt lik.

Draco och Atlanta hade inte börjat se varandra regelbundet förrän hon var fem och han var sex, när hennes far, Altair Black, hade börjat arbeta på det Brittiska Ministeriet. Lekdatum och lektioner började. Hans mamma kom över sin avsmak över Atlanta och började agera som hon hade gjort i hans ursprungliga minnen. Med undantag för några gräl med Lupin de åren då han hade kommit tillbaka oavsett skäl, var den ursprungliga tidslinjen intakt.

Vartifrån hade den andra Atlanta Black kommit?

Draco spenderade veckor i smyg med att försöka forska om i den andra Atlanta Black, men han hittade hela tiden återvändsgränder. Han hade hittat att hon hade försvunnit år 1979 och att hon också hade varit den yngsta Trollformelssmed Mästare inom två århundraden sex månade efter att hon tagit sin examen på Hogwarts 1978. Det fanns ingenting om henne innan hennes lärlingstid på Trollformelssmedens huvudkontor i Edinburgh 1977. Han hade också funnit att en viss AD Black hade skrivit flera böcker tillsammans med TR DeVinette. DeVinette publicerade fortfarande böcker, men han var en eremit som vägrade att ses utav allmänheten.

Uppenbarligen var han mycket stilig, för Häxornas Värld hade skrivit en hel del artiklar om mannen.

Atlanta D. Black var inte på någon utav Blacks släktträd. Vare sig det brittiska eller det amerikanska. Den enda Atlanta Black som syntes på Blacks släktträd var Atlanta Siria Black.

Draco hade lyckats att fråga sin mamma om den Atlanta hon hade känt i skolan, hon hade sagt att hon varit föräldralös eller oäkting eller något. Hans mamma visste väldigt lite om denna andra Atlanta som hon tydligen hatade utav någon okänd anledning.

"Hon är inte en riktig Black, ändå bar hon namnet," sade hans mor till honom efter att han hade bett en andra gans. "Och varför bryr du dig?"

Draco ryckte på axlarna, han visste att det var bättre att släppa ämnet tills han kom till Hogwarts där han skulle ha tillgång till bättre information.

"Jag är bara glad att vår Atlanta beter sig bättre än kvinnan hon tydligen är döpt efter av någon anledning. Hennes mamma gav henne åtminstonde ett korrekt Black mellan namn," hade hans mor muttrat.

Den nuvarande Atlanta var inte i närheten av att vara så polerad och värdig som den gamla. Men han kände sig lite skyldig, för han tyckte bättre om den nya versionen.

* * *

**A/N: **Tredje kapitlet, _klart!_ Tack för reviewen och alerten, uppskattas mycket!


End file.
